Wonderland para soñadores
by Ithuriel94
Summary: Alicia ha regresado a donde pertenece, A wonderland. Ahora que ha aclarado sus dudas, como a quién ama, que le deparará el futuro ? Pésimo summary, es mi primer fic . Rating M para mas adelante... Reviews pleasee
1. El regreso y el fugaz beso

_-Fairfarren, Alice…-_

¡Oh! Alice se despierta sobresaltada.

_Otra vez el mismo sueño…sobre aquel día que me despedí de mis amigos…de él…Pero descuiden, muy pronto nos volveremos a ver._

La puerta de su camarote es golpeada, y sacándola de sus pensamientos, una voz;

_-Señorita Kingsleigh, Desembarcamos en 2 horas.-_

Había regresado de China, y los contratos de comercio estaban ya hechos. Como parte de su plan, ella había renunciado a ser la aprendiza del Lord Ascott, y él lo acepto muy cordialmente.

Lo que le faltaba, era irse sin dejar detrás un mar de lágrimas de su madre y su hermana.

_Haré una carta. Es lo mejor, si se los digo personalmente, sé que aunque les de mil explicaciones no me dejarán marcharme._

* * *

_Queridas Madre & Hermana:_

_Como empezar. He encontrado aquel lugar que papá me solía aconsejar. Donde sientes paz, nada te asusta, y estas rodeada de la gente que más amas, además de tu hogar original. Esto por supuesto, espero no las ofenda. He encontrado aquel sol de mi universo, y el esposo que mi madre quería .He hallado amigos, que no se los encuentra en este mundo. Así que aunque me marche, deben saber, que siempre estarán en mi corazón y que su amor egoísta no las ponga triste, porque han de saber que yo seré verdaderamente feliz.-_

_Con todo mi amor, Alice Kingsleigh._

* * *

Cenó y habló con su familia, de sus aventuras y su viaje. Ahora mismo estaba ya recostada en su cama, en su habitación.

_A soñar con mi Sombrerero._

_Se sonrojó con esta idea, e inmediatamente se sucumbió en un sueño profundo…_

Así es. Su travesía del mar, la calma de éste, le aclaró muchísimas cosas. Como que estaba enamorada del Sombrerero Loco, estaba enamorada de Wonderland.

Que las aventuras del mundo real propiamente dicho, no eran realmente aventuras, eran más bien desventuras. El este mundo no existe la magia. Los soñadores no tienen lugar en el mundo real.

Pero Underland, era algo…Asombroso, locamente maravilloso.

Y ella, iba a regresar donde pertenecía.

* * *

Alice se despertó muy temprano, incluso antes de que amaneciera, ya que no podía dormir más de la emoción. Tenia puesto solo un vestido azul con detalles en lazos y moños pequeños en la cintura.

Se llevo un poco de ropa, y algunos perfumes exóticos, que había traído de su viaje.

Salió muy despacio de su cuarto, no sin antes colocar la carta sobre su cama ya tendida.

El problema iba a ser como llegar hasta el agujero de conejo. Pero recordó que ella poseía un secreto, que la misma Reina Blanca le había contado. Si ella quería volver a Underland, lo que debía hacer era cerrar sus ojos, pensar y desear mucho estar en éste, y así lo hizo. Sorpresivamente, abrió los ojos y se encontró frente a la casa del Sombrerero.

Oh dios que estaba nerviosa. Se estaba preguntando si recurrir a la puerta o más bien ir hasta el palacio de la reina blanca. Desgraciadamente, no sabía el camino, y por temor a perderse, tuvo que optar por la primera opción…

Toc, Toc, Toc…

Toc, Toc, Toc…

Hacía frío de noche, ya que Wonderland estaba en estación invernal.

Alice se echaba del aire caliente de su boca a las manos. Se congelaba. Y alguien abrió la puerta…

Inmediatamente se sonrojo por lo que vió.

Era el Sombrerero, y tenía solo un pantalón largo de pijama, tenía buenos pectorales y abdominales, y algo de bello naranja en el pecho. Su cabello estaba despeinado y desprolijo. _Sexy_, penso Alice, sonrojándose aún más.

-Quién…El Sombrerero semi-dormido ahora despierto del todo por su visita dijo;

-¡Alice! ¡Has vuelto!, esto lo dijo con muchisimo entusiasmo, ¡Y te estás congelando! Dijo, y rápidamente se le borro la sonrisa.

-¡Oh Tarrant! Dijo Alice, dándole un abrazo e inmediatamente besándolo con todo su amor…

Él quedo catatónico, sintiendo mil emociones por segundo…


	2. Dulces sensaciones y mar de confusiones

Sorry por no resubir pronto [! En estos días se me va a dificultar el actualizar mis fic, ya que empecé el colegio con TODO ¬¬. Pero por suerte mi imaginación no tarda, así que cada vez que tenga tiempo de plasmar mis ideas, lo haré rápido y seguro [!

**Disclaimer:** Alice in wonderland NO me pertenece ni tampoco sus preciosos personajes ^^

* * *

_Él quedo catatónico, sintiendo mil emociones por segundo…_

Alicia sentía un sabor dulce en los labios de él, como sabor a cacao, a té exótico, mango y sabores frutales que la rodeaban en éxtasis…

Tarrant tenía la sensación de que su corazón quería salir de su pecho, y dulces escalofríos recorrían su espalda. Su mente empezó a trabajar, y se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaba…

De repente empujó a Alicia separándola de él, y tenía un aspecto nervioso. Es decir, más de lo normal…

-Yo…yo…lo siento tanto…no creí que… ¡Dios mío!- Alice salió corriendo inmediatamente hacia el bosque, no sin antes de que el sombrerero se percatara del rastro liquido que salía de sus ojos…

_Estoy tan confundido… ¿qué fue aquello que sentí? Fue juntar los labios, piel con piel, si es que a los labios se les puede llamar piel, pues son rojos, carnosos y no tienen la misma textura que ella, se usan para hablar, comer pero… ¡Hey! ¡Concéntrate! _

_Fue…un…beso…_

_¿Acaso lastimé a mi querida Alicia? ¿Por qué llora? ¿Por qué me ha besado en los labios? ¿Acaso los besos no se dan en las manos? ¿ o en las mejillas, acaso? ¿Porqué en los labios? _

_Uhmm supongo que debería ir a consultar a la reina de inmediato…y después hablaré con Alicia…OH dios estoy tan preocupado… ¡Apúrate Tarrant!_

* * *

_Yo…debí presentirlo… ¿como pude actuar tan impulsivamente? No tomé en cuenta sus sentimientos…Ahora ya nunca más podré verlo a la cara…_

_Dios mío pero como lo amo…el tan solo hecho de pensar en él hace palpitar como loco a mi corazón._

_Supongo, que debería quedarme aquí, en el bosque, y nunca más acercarme a él. Quizá debería volver a Inglaterra…Después de todo, Wonderland no es tan maravillosa sin el hombre que amo…_

Y ella seguía llorando y lamentándose, sin darse cuenta que alguien risón la observaba a la lejanía…

* * *

-¡OH mi querido Sombrerero! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! ¿Tiene tu visita algún motivo en especial?- Decía la Reina Blanca, caminando hacia él con sus pasos agraciados

-¡Majestad! Tengo tantas dudas… ¡Alicia ha regresado!, pero se ha vuelto a marchar…

-Cuéntame, ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Bueno es que…

Y así Tarrant, le contó todo el suceso a la dama…

-Ya veo… ¿pues qué es lo que te tiene intrigado?

-Verá, ¡ella me besó en los labios! Nadie nunca lo había hecho… ¡no entiendo las sensaciones…y el motivo de mi ofensa hacia Alicia!…

-hahahaha…la reina dio una suave risita- Disculpa, querido Tarrant, ¿sabes acaso lo que es "amor"?

-¿"amor"? es… ¿cariño? Otro significado lo ignoro…Miraba confuso

- ¡OH tan ingenuo! deberías de saber que Alicia esta enamorada de ti…

-¿"enamorada"? pero yo no se lo que es estar enamorado… ¿como puedo saber si lo estoy? Interesado observaba

-Veamos, te haré unas preguntas y tu las contestarás, ¿esta bien?

-¡Me encantan los juegos!. Los ojos de Tarrant se iluminaron en un verde destellante

-¿Qué sentiste cuando Alicia te besó?

-Mmm…se sintió raro…pero exquisito…mejor que el sabor de cualquier té, placentero, delirante, espectacular, maravilloso, mágico, magnifico, monumentalm…

-¡Tarrant!

-Lo siento, estoy bien.

-Prosigamos, ¿besarías otra vez a Alicia?

-¡Todos los días! ¡Mucho mejor que tomar té! Sus ojos se iluminaban

-¿Piensas todo el día en Alicia?

-No, no todo…jugar con Alicia, tomar el té con Alicia, recorrer wonderland…con…Alicia… Mostraba mueca de confusión

-¿Tendrías hijos con Alicia? En esta ultima pregunta, la Reina Blanca se sonrojó y rió un poquito, tan solo una risita traviesa.

-Tarrant se imaginó como era tener hijos…obviamente tenía que tocarla…y hacer…"eso"…se emocionó con la fantasía y dijo con esplendor ¡SII!

-Entonces mi queridísimo Tarrant Hightopp, estás definitivamente enamorado…

_Entonces si estoy definitivamente enamorado, definitivamente tengo que ir a por Alicia…_

Cuando sin darse cuenta ya se marchaba, la reina a lo lejos gritó: ¡Buena Suerte y Adiós!

-¡OH disculpe! ¡Adiós!, respondió apurado

_Si tengo la posibilidad de pasar cada uno y todos los días y las noches con Alicia por la eternidad, sería capaz de bailar un futterwacken todos esos días…_

* * *

-Miren nada más, pero si es la Alicia incorrecta, y con una mueca de dolor que no le pega…

-¿Chess? ¡OH Chess!. Corrió a abrazar al gato, pero este se condenso y Alicia abrazó a la nada…

-Lo siento querida, pero ese abrazo tenía mucha fuerza… ¿dime cuál es el motivo de tu tristeza?

-Pues…estando en mis viajes en Overland, descubrí que me había enamorado de Tarrant, así que por un impulso cuando llegue aquí, lo besé…sonrojándose melancólicamente al recordar la escena…

-Uhmm creo que esto estará interesante…te traje a alguien…conversen tranquilos…y así se condenso Cheshire, desapareciendo…

-¿Alicia?

Ella sintió pánico al ver quién la llamaba e intentó escapar corriendo, pero desafortunadamente ( o no), el sombrerero la cazó justo a tiempo

-Espera, escúchame por favor…

-No quiero escuchar tu rechazo, por favor, ¡si lo hago voy a derrumbarme!

-dime, ¿porqué rechazaría a la mujer de la que estoy enamorado? Contesto tímidamente

-Q… ¿qué?...tú… ¿mientes?

Entonces el sombrerero no resistió más y la besó con fulgor, esta vez, el podía sentir el sabor a fresa, el aroma irresistible que desprendían sus rubios cabellos…

Rodeo con sus manos la cintura de ella, y la atrajo mas a él.

Alicia rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su amado sombrerero, y deleitándose de placer.

No se dieron cuenta de la falta de aire, y cayeron, Tarrant sobre Alice…

En esta comprometedora posición, él le susurro al oído muy seductoramente: -Tarde o temprano, serás completamente mía, _Alice Kingsleigh._

Ella definitivamente no conocía _ése_ lado del sombrerero, por lo que se sonrojó…y algo que iba a pasar se vió interrumpido por;

-Mmm cuando dije "hablen tranquilos" me refería a que "hablen"…Tarrant, no hagas estas cosas frente a los demás…

Él simplemente lo fulminó con la mirada y con acento escocés empezo a murmurar

-maldito gato, tu eres el que se mete, te juro que…-

-¡Tarrant! Sujetándole el rostro con las dos manos, lo miró

-Lo siento, estoy bien.

* * *

Bueno, es corto pero dejaré con intriga…Dejen reviews para actualizar n.n


	3. Inesperado desastre

Uhmm bueno muchísimas gracias a los que dejaron reviews ^^ muy dulces.

Se vienen unos exámenes de química y matemática ¬¬, así que mi madre me acortara el uso de la pc…pero seguiré resubiendo lo más rápido que pueda…

Pido disculpas también, he estado redactando mal mis ideas, las he plasmado como muy corridas, y no me gusto nada como queda mi historia…pero lo arreglaré, y para bien. n.n

Sieeento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en actualizar…

* * *

_-¡Tarrant! Sujetándole el rostro con las dos manos, lo miró_

_-Lo siento, estoy bien._

-Bueno mis dos tórtolos, creo que deberían dejar sus mimos para lugares apropiados, y tú Alice pero que maleducada…no has saludado al resto de tus amigos…

-¡Oh! Es cierto…me he olvidado completamente de los chicos…

Dijo con cierta decepción

-En qué cosas habrás estado pensando…tan importantes como para olvidarlo…

Alice inmediatamente se sonrojó, Tarrant no había entendido pero al mirar a su amada, comprendió de inmediato, y se sonrojo también.

-Bueno, ¡tenemos entonces que hacer una fiesta de té! ¡Esplendoroso! – Dijo el sombrerero con tono "demasiado" agraciado

-Mmm es cierto, ¡hace ya bastante que no probaba algún té del magnifico sombrerero!- Dijo Alice dándole una brillante sonrisa, y una que deslumbro a Hightopp

TUTUTUTUUUU…! Interrumpiendo el maravilloso momento, sonaron unas estridentes trompetas, tan macabras que te hacían temblar hasta la médula…

Sin motivo alguno, Alice empezó a llorar, y sentía una angustia incesante, un miedo irrepelente.

Tarrant sentía desesperación, y vértigo, mientras que el gato, simplemente los miraba extrañado.

-Uff, uff, uff, Alice respiraba violentamente, -¡¿Qué esta pasándome?! No, uff, puedo calmar esta sensación, aaaaah- de repente gritó y fluyeron las lágrimas como cascadas.

-¡Aaaalice! ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Por qué lloras?! Gritaba el sombrerero, si entender porqué lo hacía

-¡Demonios! ¡No me grites Sombrerero! Waaaaa – seguía llorando Alice y los dos discutían, gritándose

-¡Habitantes de Wonderland! – De repente se escucho una voz, tan pero tan estrenduosa que parecía el mismo demonio hablando - ¡Escuchen mi melodiosa voz, y teman! ¡Porque éste día será recordado, como el Maquiavelicoso Día!

Con esa voz toda la tierra tembló, y se escuchaban gritos por todo el alrededor

Alice se preguntaba, ¿_he caído del paraíso al infierno? _

Tarrant se decía,¿ _acaso estoy en el infierno? No, no puede ser, porque alice está aquí, ¿a menos que los ángeles puedan ser echados del cielo?_

Se escuchaban ruidos tras los arbustos, y el sombrerero con pensar en que Alice podría estar en peligro, todo el miedo como por arte de magia, se disipó

Por acto de protección, se colocó delante de ella, y se sorprendió, al ver que detrás de los arbustos estaban nada menos que los hermanos Tweedle.

-¿Qué es eso? Dijo Tweedledee

-Es eso, dijo Tweedledum

-Lo sé, pero ¿Qué es eso que es eso?

-Lo que es eso que es eso, es eso.

- Si, pero mi pregunta es, ¿si hay un eso que es eso, y que al ser eso que es eso, es eso, qué es eso que es eso y al ser eso que es eso es eso?

-Si eso fuera eso, ninguno de los dos sabría ciertamente _qué es eso_, porque si saben que eso es eso, entonces no saben lo que es el eso que hace al eso…- Intervino el Sombrerero

-Mmm tiene sentido- se dijeron los hermanos Tweedle haciéndose mutuamente un gesto de aprobación. Al minuto y medio cayeron de con quién estaban hablando, y dijeron al unísono;

-¡Alice! ¡Has regresado!

-Mm. Así es…siento no haber ido a saludarlos antes…

-Oigan ustedes me han dejado tan fuera de contexto, que ofensa…pero tal no es demasiada como para olvidarme que algo raro esta sucediendo aquí…dijo Chess

-Es cierto, no deberíamos estar tan felices, ahora mismo, ¿quién es el que habló?

Dijo el sombrerero

-No lo sé, pero sea quién sea que clame poder, primero hay alguien a quien tiene que sobrepasar…

Dijo el gato

-¡La reina Blanca! Afirmó Alice - ¡Ella está en peligro! ¡Hay que ir al Castillo!

Estaba tan frenética que ya había comenzado a ir hacia allí, pero Tarrant se adelantó y le tomo la mano;

-Alice, iremos juntos. No quiero que expongas tu vida, por más que seas la heroína de Wonderland. Yo voy a protegerte.

Ella simplemente se sonrojó y asintió

Los demás también se dirigieron a la par de la pareja a lo que sería una indudablemente quisquillosa aventura…

* * *

Aquella palabra "Día Maquiavelicoso" la inventé y es así a propósito, sería algo contrario a Día Frabuloso…


End file.
